Past-Time Grove
This is Hawkfrost's Army-Grove where he trains his Army of Evil-Mating-Toms. Owned by 4pinkbear. ''' If your cat had already been a part of the Army, you don't need to ask to add them in. Cats unclaimed should have no user in parantheses next to it. There is no Medicine Cat. You can claim as many cats a you want without asking, but leave some open for new users. ''UPDATE: Only Admins can claim cats from now on without asking. It's a little out of hand how many cats are being claimed by non-admin users! I have the most only because I own Past-Time Grove, and the other admins have been fair to narrow them down to only a couple. All non-admin people, you are out of control!'' Allegiances: '''Leader: Hawkfrost - see Dark Forest (4pinkbear) Deputy: Crispinheart - Dark Forest (Mistfire) Mating Males (Warrior toms and apprentices that mate with producers to make a bigger army): Tigerstar - Dark Forest (4pinkbear) Thistleclaw - Dark Forest (4pinkbear) Jaggedstreak - Dark gray with silver stripes (Mist) Cietsirdīgsheart - Black with pitch stripes that emanate pure evil (Mist) Ravenfeather - Black-blue (Mist) Dawningblood - Reserved for Sky Tsukibear - Brown tom with silver streaks and stripes. (Phoenix) Clawstreak - small, sandy-brown tom with green eyes (4pinkbear) Webfeather - Muscular, aggressive, arrogant, slender, ambitious, handsome, long-legged, broad-shouldered, long-haired, fluffy, thick-pelted, sleek, glossy, dark silver-and-black tabby tom with blue paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip, underbelly, and chest, soft, ruffled fur like feathers, and cold, calm, icy, sharp, observant, cruel, dark blue eyes. (Dove) Showerpaw - Reserved for Sky Bendpaw - open Stardustsparkle - open Aoipelt - Black tom with blue rings around paws. Doesn't want to hurt the she-cats. (Phoenix) Smashpaw - open Badgerfang - black-and-white tom (4pinkbear) Foxfur - Intelligent, curious, tempermental, strong-willed, gentle, long-legged, fluffy, dark ginger tabby tom with white paws, muzzle, and ears, a black ring around the white on his muzzle, black ear tips, a black tail tip, a long, fluffy tail, and sharp, alert green eyes. Doesn't want to hurt the she-cats. (Elorisa) Bankpaw - open Baypaw - open Riverstone - silver-blue tom (4pinkbear) Medicinepaw - open Thistlepaw - Reserved Gingertuft - open Yachepaw - yellow-and-pink tom (4pinkbear) Enigmapaw - black tom with white question-marks dotting his pelt and gray eyes (4pinkbear) Coralheart - open Flowingheart - open Shinesky - open Blackbeltpaw - muscular black tom (4pinkbear) Kruyoopaw - large white tom with scaley wings (4pinkbear) Mechasteel - open Radishpaw - reddish-brown tom with even more reddish flecks. (4pinkbear) Demonpaw - Reserved for Sky Firbranch - open Elmspike - open Rollingpaw - open Rowanheart - open Devilpaw - red tom with pointy ears and tail. (Phoenix) Beltedpaw - open Speckledpaw - open Dottedpaw - open Fleckedpaw - open Lizardheart - open Rowpaw - open Restedpaw - open Midnightpaw - black tom with a white moon-mark on his forehead. (4pinkbear) Insanepaw - open Crazypaw - open Musclepaw - open Bonepaw - Skinny, bony, slender, cruel, mean, mischievous, calm, devious, rather wicked, long-limbed, short-haired, sleek, glossy, jet-black tom with very skinny, bony white legs, a long, skinnier, bony white tail, abnormally large ears, no whiskers, a white muzzle, and wicked, cruel, mean, icy, pale, intense, frightening, large, round, silver, almost white, eyes. (Dove) Gingerpaw - open Drainpaw - open Questionspots - open. Older brother to Enigmapaw. Thrushred - pale, hansome, reddish-brown tabby tom. (4pinkbear) Earpaw - open Lionpaw - dark, russet-ginger-golden tom with intelligent green-amber eyes. A very good cat, but hides it when near evil cats. Never wants to hurt a she-cat, ever. (4pinkbear) Bloodhunger - see DarknessClan. Came here to serve Hawkfrost, as he feels that the clans will eventually fall. Also here to hurt cats. (4pinkbear) Jengapaw - open Reedpaw - Black, white and dark gray tabby tom with red-orange eyes. (Aspen.) Flamingpaw - Reserved for Sky Stalkpaw - open Anonymouspaw - white tom with blue eyes. Nobody really cares or notices about him, where he gets his name from. His only friends are Foxfur, Aoipelt, Eggpaw, Ryuupaw, and all the Producers, who know he's not a nobody, and a very sweet cat. He is used to clean the Producer's Den and must sleep there every night. (4pinkbear) Hawkpaw - dark brown tabby tom. Looks just like Hawkfrost. (4pinkbear) Mysticalpaw - open Carrotpaw - open Treyarchpaw - silver-and-gold tabby tom with brown patches like mud. (4pinkbear) Lesserpaw - white tom with green eyes. A lesser, yet evil, cat. Brother to Greaterpaw. (4pinkbear) Greaterpaw - open Eggpaw - cream tom with amber eyes. A lesser known cat, like his best friend, Anonymouspaw. (4pinkbear) Yuripaw - open Takepaw - open Borrowpaw - open Stealpaw - open Snatchpaw - open Amazingpaw - open Tigerpaw - Dark brown, cream and black tabby tom with dark amber eyes. (Aspen.) Theifpaw - Reserved for Sky Bravepaw - brave, muscular, handsome, dark brown tabby tom with reddish-brown spots dotting his pelt, amber-brown eyes with gingery-orange flecks, and a red-tipped tail. Brother to Lionpaw, and a good cat. (4pinkbear) Messystripe - open Blinkingeyes - open Leapinglion - open Padpaw - Dark brown tom with pale brown and black splotches scattered through his pelt and dark brown eyes. (Aspen.) Openhole - open Darkspace - Dark gray, nearly transparent tom. (Mist) Treelight - Reserved for Sky Splashpad - kind, happy-go-lucky, tom who's so blue in color that it is almost black. (4pinkbear) Micepaw - open Ferretpaw - Rusty-and-white tom with cruel green eyes. (Mist) Rodentpaw - open Shadescar - open Littlepaw - open Missingheart - sad, lonely, black tom with green eyes. A heartbroken cat, though why's a mystery. Usually miserable and sulking. (4pinkbear) Mesapaw - open Yarrowpaw - pale gold tom with gold eyes. (Phoenix) Blazepaw - Dark ginger tom with lighter splotches of fur and amber eyes. (Phoenix) Dodgepaw- hyper light gray tom. Always eager to find someone to mate with. (Wild) Jaggedpaw- Dark brown and cream tabby tom with sky blue eyes and a jagged tail. (Aspen) Mudpaw- Dark brown, pale brown and cream tabby tom with dark amber eyes. (Aspen.) Brownpaw- Pure brown tom with ambery-blue eyes. (Aspen.) Brokenpaw- Dark brown, cream and white tabby tom with dark blue eyes, a twisted jaw and a permadently broken front left paw. (Aspen.) Quailpaw- Blue-gray and pale gray tom with silvery-blue eyes. (Aspen.) Heatpaw- Fiery ginger and silvery-orange tabby tom with fiery red-orange eyes. (Aspen.) Producers (Queens who regularly produce more Mating Males and more Queens): Stormbender - See DawnClan. Linked mate to Hawkfrost (4pinkbear) Applefeather - See DawnClan. Linked mate to Tigerstar and Clawstreak. (4pinkbear) Crystalpaw - white she-cat. Linked mate to Kryoopaw. (4pinkbear) Fantasiapaw - pink-and-purple she-at. Linked mate to Enigmapaw and Yachepaw. (4pinkebear) Curlypaw - curly-furred tortoiseshell she-cat. Linked to Gingertuft (4pinkbear) Moonlitheart - Black she-cat with a silver back, paws and tail tip and white spots like stars, a tiny white circle on forehead. Linked to Devilpaw. Aoipelt's sister. (Phoenix) Himepaw - Beautiful brown she-cat. Linked to Aoipelt. (Phoenix) Koisplash - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Linked to Jaggedstreak. (Mist) Dawnpool - beautiful, slender, creamy gold she-cat. Linked mate to Crispinheart and Cietsirdīgsheart. (Mist) Lotuspaw - Beautiful ivory-cream she-cat. Linked to Ferretpaw. (Mist) Cannwyllglow - Pale ginger-and-cream she-cat. Linked to Ravenfeather and Darkspace. (Mist) Shadewhisper - Shy, quiet, peaceful, halcyon, gentle, very small, long-furred, short-legged, fluffy dark gray she-cat with lighter streaks, white paws, ear tips, and a bit on her muzzle, soft fur, and pale, alert blue eyes. Linked to Foxfur. (Elorisa) Petalpaw - beautiful gray-and-white she-cat with purple eyes. The single she-cat in Fantasiapaw's litter of 20. Linked to Midnightpaw (4pinkbear) Gingerspots - ginger she-cat. Linked to Questionspots. (4pinkbear) Blueheart - blue-gray she-cat. Linked to Thrushred, mother of Purplespike. (4pinkbear) Purplespike - purple she-cat. Daughter of Thrushred and Blueheart. Linked to Blackbeltpaw and Raddishpaw. (4pinkbear) Birdstar - See StarClan. Linked to Bloodhunger. (4pinkbear) Feathertail - See StarClan. Linked to Birchtree and Razorclaw. (Dove) Flowerstar - See StarClan. Linked to Webfeather and Bonepaw. (Dove) Mistyfeather- Pretty blue-gray tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes. Linked to Padpaw, Dodgepaw and Mudpaw. (Aspen.) Daisypaw- Cream and white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. Linked to Tigerpaw and Heatpaw. (Aspen.) Aloepaw- Pale gray and black she-cat with a pale green tint to her pelt and aloe colored green eyes. Linked to Reedpaw and Brokenpaw. (Aspen.) Blazeheart- Delicate, slender fiery ginger and pinky-red-ginger tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Linked to Quailpaw. (Aspen.) Roleplay Center Fantasiapaw groaned as Enigmapaw and Yachepaw took turns mating her. Fantasiapaw glanced at her mother, Stormbender, for help, but Stormbender was being mated to Hawkfrost. Again. Fantasiapaw had 4 tom kits: Radishkit, Ryuukit, Blackbeltkit, and the biggest, Coralkit, who were all snatched from her before Enigmapaw mated her again. Constantly. Crystalpaw didn't even LIKE Kryoopaw, but then again, she couldn't leave, as she was always having kits. Her mother, Gentlesea, couldn't save her. Crystalpaw had one strong kit: Mechakit. Hawkfrost took it. Stormbender also had one kit: Coralkit. Hawkfrost took it. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 13:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt approached Himepaw. She was panting hard. "Relax. This time, I came to feed you," Aoipelt meowed. "Why should I believe you?" Himepaw snarled. "Because it's not like I had a choice," Aoipelt meowed before dropping off a mouse. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 14:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Fantasiapaw licked her sister's cheek. "Himepaw, trust Aoipelt. A mouse can't do you harm. Plus, I think he actually likes you." Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 14:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fantasiapaw...I'm afraid of him being like Hawkfrost or Tigerstar," Himepaw admitted, shaking. Aoipelt's ears twitched as he heard Himepaw's words, then padded out to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 14:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC again) "Himepaw!" Fantasiapaw snarled, then calmed. "Look, Himepaw, I know this seems strange, but I can feel cat's aura. Aoipelt's is good. He's not like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost...trust me. I'm your older sister, you have to believe me!" Himepaw sighed, and added, "Well, if your wrong, I'm gonna be mad." "Fine." Fantasiapaw replied smoothly. Then, Enigmapaw pinned down Fantasiapaw hard and mated with her again and again. Fantasiapaw then began to sit up after the mating process was over. Stormbender slowly crawled over to Himepaw and affectionately licked her forehead. "Himepaw, you know I love you both very much. One day, we'll make it back to DawnClan, and you'll meet my mother, Phoenixfeather, and my father, Smokemist. They would love you too very much." Fantasiapaw purred. "Mama," Himepaw mewed, "Tell me about those Star Cats you met." "Alright. I was born a Star Cat as well, with 3 siblings: Applekit, Dovekit, and Amberkit. We grew vrey quickly. Only a day after birth, we became apprentices. Then, only 3 days after that, I became Stormbender, and my siblings were named Applefeather, Dovedawn, and Ambershine. Soon, Nightmareheart forced Phoenixfeather to mate with him, producing your uncles and aunts. Then, soon after, I was kidnapped by Hawkfrost, and he forced me to mate with him. Instead of feeling sad, I felt grateful, because I had you two. The only downside is that we're trapped here. But no matter, as you two light my world." Stormbender mewed. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 15:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw would have blushed if she could. She nodded as she thought about her family. At once, a pained yowl came from Aoipelt. Himepaw stuck her head outside and saw him writhing in pain. "What's wrong?" she gasped. "N-Nightmareheart! He's dead! Phoenixfeather and her son Ebonykit killed him!" Aoipelt yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool shook her head. "I never saw much of him anyway, except for when he was mating with me." Crispinheart stared at her in shock. "Treachery! You should be grieving for Nightmareheart! You will be given a punishment: You will be mated with by all the toms here! Hey! Everyone! Line up!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt was still writhing in pain, too hurt to move. Himepaw swallowed hard before meowing, "He was a good cat!" ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart grinned evilly. "Good, Himepaw. Toms! Gather!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw forced herself to grieve for Nightmareheart, afraid someone might discover she hated him. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lotuspaw edged closer to Himepaw. "I take it you hate Nightmareheart, too?" Himepaw looked around in surprise. The words had sounded as clearly in her head as if Lotuspaw had spoken, but Lotuspaw's mouth hadn't moved! Himepaw thought, See how Dawnpool is trembling, knowing Lotuspaw would hear her. I know. And Crispinheart's got that grin. It's strange how he ''likes mating.'' I don't think many of the she-cats do, but I know Koisplash likes it when Jaggedstreak treats her like a queen. She gets that lovey expression! Like a cooing dove. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt stood up, shakily. "I need to lie down for a bit. My legs are aching badly," he meowed before heading off. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." mewed Lotuspaw. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- He probably really is in pain or doesn't want to hurt Dawnpool, Himepaw thought. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool almost sighed with relief. One less tom to mate with.'' Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC)'' ---- Aoipelt padded away from the queens before lying down. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxfur gazed softly at Shadewhisper. He didn't want to hurt the she-cat. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 16:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw curled into a ball and pretended to cry for Nightmareheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart nodded to Jaggedstreak. "You first." Jaggedstreak stepped over and mated with Dawnpool, who tried to wriggle away, but Jaggedstreak held her tight. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dawnpoo) Himepaw closed her eyes and tried to block it all out. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightpaw purred as he got to Dawnpool. He wanted to make it the worst she ever felt. So, he pinned her down with her claws. She struggled as he mated with her. Fantasiapaw snuggled closer to Himepaw, to comfort her. Tears rolled down Stormbender's cheek.Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 17:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt came in and mated with Himepaw, whispering, "I'll pretend the kits are all male, even if they aren't." Himepaw gave birth to two toms and a she-cat, though Aoipelt purred, "Three toms. Good," and took all three of them away to hide them. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 17:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Webfeather snickered evilly as he pinned Dawnpool down amd mated with her. After him, Ryuupaw closed his eyes and tried to block out himself mating with Dawnpool. He didn't want to be here, hurting these she-cats, making them have kits every nine minutes. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 19:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt nudged Ryuupaw from behind. "I need to talk with you," he meowed as Devlipaw was behind Webfeather. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 19:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC To save Dawnpool, Fantasiapaw will take her place in the mating-line) Fantasiapaw was soo angry that Midnightpaw had mated with Dawnpool in such a horrid matter, that she lunged at him in the ginger she-cat's defense. Midnightpaw hissed and pinned her down. "Crispinheart! This one attacked me!" he yowled. Crispinheart's autumn pelt bristled as he saw Fantasiapaw. "Just a scrawny she-cat. Toms, let Dawnpool go. This one, you each will mate with twice. Even if she dies in the process." he snarled, and mated with her. Twice. Midnightpaw repeated, and then Blackbeltpaw. Fantasiapaw's belly swelled hard. Until all toms were done mating with her. It took her 18 minutes to give birth to all the kits. She had so much, her stomach looked as if she would burst. Fantasiapaw was exhausted and looked sickened. Fantasiapaw had 20 kits. Stormbender had offered to help with the suckling. 19 had been born toms. 1 tiny she-cat was the odd-one out. "P-Petalkit..." she whispered to the kit. Hawkfrost snatched it. "A new producer! PERFECT!" he took it and threw it into the kit growth center. "I'll give you a moon to change and adjust you and Petalpaw to the ways of a producer. I'm gonna give your daughter Midnightpaw as her link." Fantasiapaw's eyes widened. No! Not that cruel cat! ''"And, she'll have to suck it up. You will see her in a few minutes, after I adjust her mood and introduce her to her link. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 20:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw burried her muzzle in Fantasiapaw's shoulder, and gave a soft wail. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool looked exhausted. "I can take Midnightpaw for her." she called out. "I don't mind." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 21:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw wanted to protest but kept silent. She was so scared. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool tapped Hawkfrost's shoulder. "Really. Midnightpaw can have me." Lotuspaw gazed at the golden cream she-cat. ''She's so brave... Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (And the amazing ignoring Hawkfrost! I meant no disrespect, btw) Aoipelt put the two toms, Yarrowkit and Blazekit, into the chamber, murmuring "Come to me after you're aged enough." and took the she-cat and took her to the SolClan border. Aoipelt looked at the she-cat. She was long-furred and brown, like her mother, and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Take care, Himekit," Aoipelt meowed as he scented a border patrol. He ran away back to Past-Time Grove. Devilpaw gave him a funny look. "Wasn't there three in Himepaw's recent litter?" the red tom asked. "The third tom was too weak and died before he could reach the chamber," Aoipelt informed, padding away. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ryuupaw knew that the third kit was a she-cat, but didn't say anything. "What did you want to tell me, Aoipelt?" he asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. "And it better be quick, because if I'm not out there in five minutes mating with Heartpaw, Webfeather's going to have my pelt!" DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietly, Aoipelt meowed, "We have to help some of the she-cats escape. Not all of them are born Star Cats, and we have to free at least those. We'll talk later," before padding away. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ryuupaw is influenced by Aoipelt Webfeather enjoys punishing Ryuupaw harshly) "Okay," mewed Ryuupaw as he padded over to Heartpaw. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered to himself before he mounted the pinky-gray apprentice and began mating with her. Once he was done, her belly swelled with kits. As she lay on her side, she gave birth to six kits. Five of them were toms, and one was a she-cat. Maybe I should follow Aoipelt's example, he thought as he grabbed the six kits. I'll do that. "Six toms," he mewed, winking at Heartpaw. She got the message. Ryuupaw padded away, carrying the five toms, Rainkit, Icekit, Snowkit, Sunnykit, and Littlekit, to the growth chamber (telling them to escape as soon as they were apprentice size), while the she-kit, Mintkit, was placed on the FallenClan border. "Be safe, Mintkit," he mewed softly in the kit's ear. He then went back to camp. "You said that Heartpaw had six kits!" yelled Webfeather. "What happened to the sixth!" "He was kidnapped by a fox," lied Ryuupaw. "I was placing the kits in the growth chamber one at a time because they were all unusually large, and a fox snuck up on me and kidnapped the last kit. The other five are all safe and are all healthy." Webfeather unsheathed his claws and raked them down the apprentice's pelt. "You mouse-brain! You don't put kit's in the growth chamber one at a time, even if they're all large!" DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Webfeather," Aoipelt meowed, padding up to the tom, "it's not his fault for not knowing. If the kit was kidnapped by a fox, there's nothing we can do now." ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wetfeather stormed off, muttering something that the two toms couldn't hear. "Thanks, Aoipelt," breathed Ryuupaw. "Mintkit wasn't really kidnapped by a fox. I placed her on the FallenClan border, knowing that a cat would find her." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good," Aoipelt murmured in relief. "Himepaw's only she-cat was placed on the SolClan border. She'll be safe there." ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Great," he whispered. "We're managing to save the she-kits. I'm hoping that sometime, I can sneak out with Heartpaw and her five toms, Rainkit, Icekit, Snowkit, Sunnykit, and Littlekit, preferably before she is mated to Wetfeather again. I told them to run off once they reached apprentice age. I hope they make it to FallenClan and meet up with Mintkit." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have faith they will," Aoipelt whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Hawkfrost snarled and threw Dawnpool backwards. "Petalpaw has Midnightpaw, and that's that!!!" he hissed, and went back to work. Stormbender stumbled over to Dawnpool to help her up. Stormbender hadn't got out of her nest in days, and her legs were weak and wobbly. "You 'kay?" she meowed worriedly. Dawnpool nodded. "I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow." Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 00:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw padded outside. Aoipelt rushed over to her. "What are you doing?" he questioned. "I have to take a walk to stretch my legs, or do you want me complaining the whole time?" Himepaw asked. "Fine, but I'll keep an eye on you," Aoipelt meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (In this case, riku means shore, but it is also translated as land.) Ryuupaw was about to walk out to hunt when he caught sight of Webfeather mating with Heartpaw. No, he thought. I wanted to go before this. He lept onto Webfeather and yanked him off of the pinky-gray she-cat. He saw that the skin on Heartpaw's neck had been pierced with the warrior's claws. Webfeather barred his teeth at the young tom. "What were you trying to do, kill me?" he screeched, battering the apprentice's muzzle with his claws. "You had you're claws unsheathed at her neck. You would've killed her and been left with no kits," replied Ryuupaw. Wetfeather glared at Ryuupaw and walked off, muttering again. "T-Thank you," breathed Heartpaw. Ryuupaw licked her forehead. "We'll call the kits ours, even if it was Wetfeather's," he replied. Heartpaw gasped and fell to the ground. Once the birth was over, Heartpaw had one kit, a tiny she-kit, suckling. She looked up at Ryuupaw. "How about we name her Rikukit," mewed the pinky-gray she-cat. Ryuupaw nodded and picked up the kit, placing her in a growth chamber. It would be too strange if two kits were kidnapped by a fox, thought Ryuupaw. I'd better put Rikukit in her. She'll escape with me and Heartpaw. He looked over at where his five tom kits had been only a few hours ago. He could scent them, but just barely, even with his sharp sense of smell, heading toward FallenClan. Good, he thought. A few hours later, Rikupaw was a new producer. Webfeather had linked her to Bonepaw. She gulped, knowing that things most-likely wouldn't end too well for her. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 18:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt leapt onto a vole. Himepaw had needed to make some dirt, and promised she wouldn't run off. As he trotted back to Himepaw, she was sitting in a clearing. "Now, tell me, what are you planning to do?" the brown she-cat asked. "I'm planning on getting you, your mother, Fantasiapaw and Petalpaw out of here," Aoipelt answered. "What?! But Hawkfrost will have your pelt for a nest..." Himepaw began. Aoipelt shook his head. "I will have to mate with you to produce more she-cats in turn so it won't be too much of a loss, but it will work out," he meowed. "You're insane, you know that?" Himepaw muttered. "If being insane means protecting innocent she-cats, then yes, I'm insane," Aoipelt answered. "But won't Hawkfrost find out?" Himepaw asked. "Not if I let you 'slip' from my grasp while you four are making dirt," Aoipelt answered. .::. Himepaw soon came back to camp and back into the den. Aoipelt curled up nearby. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I hope Petalpaw really is delicate XD) Dawnpool shouldered in front of Hawkfrost. "You think Petalpaw will last a day with Midnightpaw? She's too delicate, and Midnightpaw would hurt her. He plays rough. I can handle him." Lotuspaw opened her mouth to cheer for Dawnpool, but it shut as Crispinheart mounted her and mated with her. "Back to work!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moonlitheart was about to hiss at Crispinheart when Devilpaw came up and mated with her. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart grinned at Devilpaw. "That's right! And Koisplash, I don't care if Jaggedstreak is tiring you, you need to produce more kits!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt was watching, and the tips of his claws itched with fury. Yarrowpaw and Blazepaw stood behind him. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rikupaw was about to yowl in Koisplash's defence when Bonepaw mounted her and mated painfully with her. She could feel his claws digging into her shoulders. Ryuupaw glared at the black-and-white tom, reminded of his vicious brother, Kruyoopaw. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt walked into the den and yanked Bonepaw off. "That's enough. If we damage our queens, we won't exactly be showered with soft moss and mice every day," Aoipelt meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedstreak, mating with Koisplash, heard her moan. He mated harder. "Stop complaining!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Jaggedstreak, stop. She's hurt," Aoipelt meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedstreak stopped and peered at Koisplash. Her stomach was swollen, and a kit had already been born. Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "See? You don't need to act like you'll die without mating," Aoipelt pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedstreak looked uncertain. "Crsipinheart told me to when I was just about to stop." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's typical of him. Us toms have other functions than to provide kits," Aoipelt meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. You see, I love Koisplash, not because Crispinheart shoved us together, but because I love her." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Glad to know, but if you truly love someone, you don't try to hurt them," Aoipelt meowed before leaving the den, disgusted. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't try!" snapped Jaggedstreak, but too late. Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt sighed and padded out to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Koisplash was nursing the kits, when Crispinheart swooped in. "15 toms, 3 she-cats." He made a tsk''ing noise. "Jaggedstreak should try harder next time." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw forced herself to nodd in agreement. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ferretpaw! Cummere!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 01:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw's heart sank when Crispinheart called for Ferretpaw. ''Please don't let it be me. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (AnonymouspawxFantasiapaw moments here. I <3 this pairing. Hawkfrost can't remember Anonymouspaw, because Anonymouspaw is basically a shield. He can delete memories of himself from cats he doesn't like. However, the power does it by itself, and Anonymouspaw doesn't even know. This is where he gets his name: Nearly nobody but his friends remember him. BC) Anonymouspaw and Lesserpaw went back to work. "I can't believe we have to work and sleep with the Producers!" Lesserpaw grumbled. Anonymouspaw sighed. "I don't like the idea of mating with them forcefully, anyways. Sometimes, I like being a nobody. Then you aren't really noticed and Hawkfrost and Crispinheart aren't always onto you. I'm glad I'm not a link." he meowed sternly. Lesserpaw growled, "Well, I'm asking Hawkfrost if I can ''be a link!" Anonymouspaw replied, "Do what you want. I'm happy here." Lesserpaw was already gone, and Anonymouspaw saw from the entrance crack, Hawkfrost agreeing to allow Lesserpaw be another link to Petalpaw. Anonymouspaw got busy cleaning the den when he saw Yachepaw complaining to Hawkfrost. "Anonymouspaw! COME HERE! NOW!" Hawkfrost yowled. Anonymouspaw scrabbled to his paws and came barreling over to Hawkfrost. "Y-yes Hawkfrost!?" he meowed between harsh breaths. "Wait...who are you?" Hawkfrost meowed, confused. "Anonymouspaw, sir." "Oh, right. You're Fantasiapaw's new link. Yachepaw will be transferred to her new she-kit, Amberpaw. You will still work and live in the Producer's den, though." Hawkfrost meowed. Anonymouspaw quickly nodded and scurried back to the Producer's Den, where Fantasiapaw was waiting for Yachepaw to mate with her. Again. Fantasiapaw looked miserable. Enigmapaw saw Anonymouspaw and licked his cheek. "You're the new link, right? I'll show you the basics. This is how you mate." Enigmapaw mewed, and grabbed Fantasiapaw by the scruff and mated her. "Do this several times. Hang on..." Then, Fantasiapaw had one, tough little tom. "At least twenty times, please." Enigmapaw mewed. Anonymouspaw didn't like the image of himself mating Fantasiapaw, so his closed his eyes and flattened his ears as he did it again and again, 25 times. He opened his eyes to see Fantasiapaw with her belly swelled. His ears still flattened, as he was nervous and didn't like his new job. Then, Fantasiapaw had 5 she-kits, and 20 toms. The she-kits would be doomed in a place like this. "I-I'm gonna save our she-kits." he mewed softly and shakily. He grabbed his little daughters all by the scruff and teleported himself to FreezeClan border, nestling them safely together, as he scented a coming patrol. He hid in the bushes as Shardstar padded through and took the kits. "They're safe from becoming Producers, now." he mewed softly, taking one teary look and noticed that one she-kit had been left behind by accident. He grabbed the kit and teleported back to camp. Fantasiapaw's kits had already been taken. "Fantasiapaw, get your sister and mother. We're gonna leave here." he whispered. Himepaw blinked. "I know a safe cave far from here...I'll teleport us there." Applefeather rose to her paws and grabbed Petalpaw and Amberpaw. "Let's go." Applefeather mewed. Anonymouspaw grabbed his daughter by the scruff as he, Fantasiapaw, Stormbender, Himepaw, Applefeather, Petalpaw, and Amberpaw, all touched their paws together and teleported to the Prophecy Cat's Den! Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 13:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt saw. "I have to go. Ready, Moonlitheart, Yarrowpaw, Blazepaw?" he asked. The cats nodded and ran out of camp towards the prophey cats. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Rikupaw has similar wings to Aquapool) Ryuupaw watched the cats leave, knowing that he had a chance to escape. "Rikupaw, Heartpaw, are you ready to go?" he asked. The two she-cats nodded. "Okay." Rikupaw's eyes glowed for a moment, and two feathery silvery wings appeared on her back. Ryuupaw grabbed Heartpaw's scruff, and the two apprentices took off. Dappledream saw what they were doing. She quietly walked outside of camp and concentrated on getting back to the other prophecy cats. As she concentrated, her eyes glowed, and she was surrounded in a blue glow. Quick as a flash, she vanished. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where are our she-cats?" Devilpaw wondered, looking around. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They escaped." whispered Dawnpool. Lotuspaw lay, an epty look on her face. "They've left us..." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Dappledream teleport them to the prophecy cats?) Bonepaw and Webfeather walked into camp, dragging two she-cats by their scruffs. One was a silver tabby, and the other was white, pale grown, and pale ginger. 'New producers!" said Birchtree, smiling wickedly. The two she-cats gulped. "They claim to be Feathertail and Flowerstar in StarClan," said Bonepaw. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 23:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is the Dark Forest that despicable?) Devilpaw smirked and Tsukibear padded up. "Nice," he growled happily. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Only toms can use magic powers in the Past-Time Grove, because they put a spell over the grove to prevent she-cats from escaping) Midnightpaw hissed. "My producer...she's GONE!" Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 15:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Gee, so is mine, foxbrain," Devilpaw pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool sighed deeply. Petalpaw was forever safe from Midnightpaw. Koisplash smirked at Devilpaw. "Oh, bad luck." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Devilpaw hissed. "That means a lack of she-cats! Have you seen how many she-cats are missing?!" he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Midnightpaw hissed and pinned down Devilpaw, raking his claws against one of the younger tom's ears. "Call me a mouse-brain, again, newbie! I don't even care if you ARE Hawkfrost's son, but call me that again, and I will kill you!" Devilpaw's eyes filled with unusual fear, and Midnightpaw released him and watched him run. Hawkfrost purred. "Nice work, MIdnightpaw. I want to give you a promotion." he meowed. Midnightpaw's eyes lit up. "I hereby dub you Midnightscar, for standing up to a scrawny, arrogant apprentice who was more well-built, but too weak to beat you. You may now mate with any she-cat you fancy, and please, make some more she-kits to become producers so I can give you and Devilpaw each your own new link." Midnightscar yowled in triumph while watching a furious, ruffled-furred Devilpaw glaring at him, but the younger tom's eyes sparkled shortly after at the thought of having a brand-new link. Midnightscar quickly pinned down Purplestrike. Blueheart hissed at the arrogant tom. Midnightscar purred as Blueheart tried to claw him as he mated Purplestrike twice, producing twin she-kits. He placed them down and then pinned down Blueheart. "Go ahead, try to hurt me. I'll just mate you again!" he snarled, nicking her ear with his claws. Blueheart yowled in pain. Midnightscar supposedly found this as a good time, so he mated her countlessly and produced 3 she-kits and 5 toms. "5 she-kits, 5 toms." he yowled, and carried them away. Blueheart and Purplestrike both groaned. He placed them in the kit-growth chamber and purred as he had 5 perfect producers to give away. "Devilpaw!" he hissed, calling the tom over. "You will get Peachpaw, and I will have Aquapaw. Thrushred, you now also recieve Jinxpaw, and Enigmapaw, I want you to take on Moonpaw and Sunpaw." Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 17:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Devilpaw stared at his father. He didn't even care for him. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Hawkfrost glanced over to Devilpaw. "Oh, and Devilpaw, since Anonymouspaw is missing, you will take over his duties and his nest in the Producer's Den, cleaning the Producers Den and Feeding them." Devilpaw's jaw dropped open. That rank was the lowest of the low! "Don't worry, this time, someone will work with you. Blackbeltpaw! You and Devilpaw will do Anonymouspaw's duties!" Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 20:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Anonymouspaw isn't missing. He and several other cats ran away from the Grove just hours ago!" Devilpaw snarled. He smirked. "Plus, Aoipelt and Ryuupaw went with them and several producers!" ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, DEVILPAW! I AM YOUR FATHER AND LEADER, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, OR I WILL KILL YOU AS I WILL TO ALL TOMS THAT RAN AWAY!" Hawkfrost snapped, unsheathing his claws. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 20:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm not getting smart with you. Check inside the den if you don't believe me," Devilpaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Is it okay if Devilpaw gets a scar from Hawkfrost?) "I KNOW THOSE CATS ARE GONE! I WAS REFERRING TO THE WAY YOU TALK TO ME!" Hawkfrost hissed, and then leaped forward with long claws, and ripped a long, jagged scar across the little tom's right flank. Devilpaw screamed in pain as blood gushed from it. Devilpaw stared into Hawkfrost's eyes and simply meowed, "How could you?" before he blacked out. Those words slithered their way down Hawkfrost's inner self. ''How could I? To my own son? Hawkfrost stared back, his pupils narrowing in sorrow. "I...I'm sorry..." he stuttered too late. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 21:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah) Tsukibear padded up and picked up Devilpaw and roughly carried him away. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lotuspaw smirked. "Devilpaw's in trouuu-bllle." Mistfire Spring rain falls 04:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Hawkfrost whipped around and bared his teeth at Lotuspaw, foam dripping from his jaws like a mad dog. "Shut up, Lotuspaw, or you'll get a scar too, but nastier!" He unsheathed his claws again, which were still dripping with his son's blood. Lotuspaw took a step back in fear, wincing from Hawkfrost's anger. Clawstreak purred and grabbed Lotuspaw by the scruff and tossed him back into the mate-cat den. Then, Hawkfrost called all the cats, with an exception of the two apprentices and the Producers, to the clearing at once, snatching a tiny she-kit and placing it at his paws. "Toms, who cares if our she-cats begin to produce more she-kits than toms? Using my dark energy, I made a Gender-Change Chamber, turning she-kits into Tom Kits instantly! Watch as I toss Milkkit, a scrawny, weak, dying she-kit, into the chamber!" And with those words, he threw Milkkit hard into the chamber roughly, almost killing it. Then, he swiftly jumped from the rock and pushed down a button, and then waited for 3 seconds before padding in and taking out a tom kit with the same pelt color and scent. "Milkkit is now one of us! Magic, huh? Well, I'm just gonna let this one die. It did its job." And threw it against the wall, killing it instantly. Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 19:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Feathertail winced as she watched Hawkfrost throw the kit against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut as he hit the wall, dying instantly. I hope someonw gets me and Flowerstar out soon, she thought. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 19:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tsukibear padded up to Hawkfrost. "Devilpaw couldn't come. He's too badly injured at the moment," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 19:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Devilpaw limped into the clearing with Tsukibear. Devilpaw had a long scar running down his throat and towads his left leg. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 12:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lotuspaw struggled to her feet. "Someone's got a boo-boo?" she smirked. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, it's not funny. Devilpaw could have died," Tsukibear growled, unsheathing his claws, "and I have no qualms about killing queens if they're smart alecks." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lotuspaw cast her eyes down. "Sorry..." Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You'd better be," Tsukibear snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cannwyllglow stepped forward. "Leave her be. She's still young. " Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So? How's that important? They're just she-cats," Tsukibear spat. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Younger means she's more delicate. She won't bear as many, and too much mating is unhealthy anyway." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'd like you to say that to Hawkfrost!" Tsukibear challenged. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, I will." snapped Cannwyllglow. Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Devilpaw's eyes rolled and he collapsed. Tsukibear sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Burn him?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ha, ha, very funny," Tsukibear snarled, coldly. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aren't I?" mewed Lotuspaw cheerfully. Mistfire Spring rain falls 02:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hush up!" Tsukibear snapped. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "III caaan't heeear yoooou!" sang Lotuspaw. Mistfire Spring rain falls 18:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let me just say, consider yourself lucky. I would gladly kill you if I was allowed to kill disobedient she-cats," Tsukibear snarled, coldly. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If." grinned Lotuspaw. Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hawkfrost! Can I mate with a she-cat?" Dodgepaw bounced up and down. "Can I can I can I?" -- Go Sweden 22:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wild, Dodgepaw can also be mated to one of my she-cats, Mistyfeather, if you want =) BC) Tigerpaw smirked. "You dont have to ask, Dodgepaw." Tigerpaw chuckled and mated with Daisypaw. Daisypaw moaned in pain but Tigerpaw just mated her harded. Tigerpaw got off of Daisypaw and she had four kits nuzzled up against her belly. Tigerpaw threw the she-kits into the gender changer and threw the toms into the growing chamber. "J-Jaggedpaw....B-Brokenpaw, B-Brownpaw and M-Mudpaw..." Daisypaw mewed to her sons. They all looked a little different. Sadly, Jaggedpaw and Brownpaw where too weak so they died right after they came out of the gender changer but Brokenpaw and Mudpaw got linked to Mistyfeather and Aloepaw. Aspen (Epic Talk) 22:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks) "Okay! Let's try....Mistyfeather!" Dodgepaw rushed over and began to mate with Mistyfeather. "Come on...Two toms and a she-cat....!" -- Go Sweden 22:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure, no prob. BC. Also, all she-cats have to be changed into toms now. So lets have....two kits and you get one I get one. Also, if you want, Misty and Dodge could become actual mates later, if you want.) Mistyfeather twisted her head around and glared at Dodgepaw. "Just because I'm beautiful doesnt mean that I need three linked mates!" Mistyfeather mewed and Dodgepaw got off of her. Mistyfeather had two toms. Padpaw chucked them into the growth chamber and they came out at mating age. "I'm naming the blue-gray and pale gray tom Quailpaw. You name the other tom, Dodgepaw." Mistyfeather mewed and Quailpaw walked over to his mother. "I'm sorry but you are linked to Blazeheart. Go mate with her." Mistyfeather mewed to her son. Quailpaw nodded and walked over to Blazeheart. Quailpaw mounted the fiery ginger and pinky-red-ginger she-cat then mated her delicate form. Blazeheart wimpered. The shy she-cat was very delicate. Aspen (Epic Talk) 23:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay, I'll have my named Kaipaw, pure gray tom) Dodgepaw nuzzled the pure gray tom. "This will be Kaipaw." -- Go Sweden 23:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He can be linked to me!" Aloepaw purred and winked at Kaipaw. Daisypaw rolled her eyes then gasped as Tigerpaw began to mate her again. Padpaw mated with Mistyfeather. Quailpaw got off of Blazeheart and stared down at the seven kits. All toms. They got thrown into the growth chamber and then got linked to random she-cats and began to mate them. Quailpaw mewed "I'm going hunting. Want to come, Flamepaw?" Quailpaw asked his only named son. The gray and fiery ginger tabby tom nodded and the father and son left the Past-Time Grove camp. Tigerpaw got off of Daisypaw and Daisypaw had ten kits. All she-cats. They all died shortly after birth except one. "Hawkfrost, can Creamkit stay a she-cat?" Daisypaw asked Hawkfrost. Padpaw and Mistyfeather had one kit and it had died shortly after birth. Aspen (Epic Talk) 23:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw walked over to Aloepaw. "Sorry." He whispered. He began to mate with her gently. -- Go Sweden 23:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I like mating hard. Dont be gentle!" Aloepaw snapped. ...Meanwhile.... Flamepaw and Quailpaw got tired of hunting and layed next to each other. "I want you to run, Flamepaw. Go and never turn back. Go to SmokeClan. They are a good Clan." Quailpaw ordered. "You and mom should eventually come too..." Flamepaw mewed. Quailpaw nodded. "Me and Blazeheart will eventually come. I promise." Quailpaw mewed and Flamepaw ran away. He didnt look back. Quailpaw got his fresh kill and walked back to the Past-Time grove. "Flamepaw drowned...." Quailpaw confirmed and mated Blazeheart again. Quailpaw bent over and whispered in her ear "Blazeheart, we will get out of here soon." Quailpaw whispered. Blazeheart's eyes lit up and she nodded. Aspen (Epic Talk) 23:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ummmm..okay?" Kaipaw began to mate harder and harder. -- Go Sweden 23:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. You can have these two tom kits.) Aloepaw purred softly at her own pain. Kaipaw then got off of her and Aloepaw had twenty kits. Eighteen kits had died. Only two toms remained. Blazeheart had two kits nuzzled against her belly. "One tom." Quailpaw mewed. The second tom died. "Heatpaw." Blazeheart named her reamaining son. Quailpaw got Heatpaw and put him into the growth chamber and he came out to mating size. "You will be linked to Daisypaw." Quailpaw mewed. Heatpaw nodded and gently mated with Daisypaw. Aspen (Epic Talk) 23:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kay, QUICK GET ON IRC SUPER IMPORTANT NO JOKE) "Slashedpaw." Kaipaw murmered. -- Go Sweden 23:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay.) Aloepaw nodded and placed Slashedpaw into the growth chamber. Blazecloud and Quailpaw layed side by side, whispering to each other softly. Aspen (Epic Talk) 23:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So...what do I do now?" Kaipaw asked. -- Go Sweden 23:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost had Stormbender at his side, her stomach swollen with kits. "Cats of Past-Time Grove! Remember Richtofen? How we had captured and enslaved him? He provided us with the dark magic we need to thrive! We MUST retrieve him from those ignorant Star Cats who act like his guardians! We MUST reintroduce him-as one of our brothers!" Hawkfrost yowled. "I need all toms immediately!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Dark Forest extension Category:Evil Category:Prophecy Roleplay Category:Army